Digimon: The Knights and Demons
by Neo Masked Blaster
Summary: Just a story being written by me and Ethan about our time in the digital world


Episode 1 Part 1: New Chosen Children?

Everything changed that night. It all started with this strange device. I don't know what it is, or what it does. But that will soon change. But for now, I will explain what has just happened. I was walking in the park with my friend, Ethan.

"Hey, Luis." Said Ethan.

"Yeah?" Luis responded.

"What's that light in the sky?"

"What light?" Luis said as he looked around in the sky.

"That one HEADING RIGHT AT US!"  
I instinctively ran away. I couldn't help it. But the light was too fast. That's when it happened. We both tripped over seemingly nothing, but when we looked down. We saw.. Two strange animals. One looking like a shaved purple cat, another as though a regular kitten. But they were both big heads. The regular kitten one had a horn in it's head. The purple one had two long floppy ears.  
"Hey Ethan!" Said the Kitten looking one.

"My name's Tsunomon!" The Kitten had said.

"Tsuno-who?" Ethan replied.

"Luis! I'm Pagumon!" Said the Shaven floppy eared one.

"Pagu.. Mon?" Luis responded.

We shortly remembered the lights coming after us. But they were gone. On our belts were devices. We had never seen anything like them before. It was a rectangular box and on the front, it read X-Y D-Vice. There appeared to be a little antenna like structure at the top, and a little elevated panel on the side. I can't explain it very well, due to me only seeing it once. But soon we'd learn it was beyond important.

 _ **1 week later**_

It's been 1 entire week since Ethan and I arrived in the digital world and since then we learned that Koromon and Tsunomon were our respective digimon partners. We were apparently chosen to save the digital world. But since we've been here, we hadn't encountered anything, besides a couple of digimon attacking the village we found ourselves staying in. "Hey Luis." said Koromon which had now become a Digimon of the rookie level called Agumon, but he was different then most Agumon, see, he had a black coloring with a green eye, that's why he insists other digimon call him Blackasaurus. Oh, I forgot to mention he also had black leather belts around his claws. "What is it Agumon?" I asked. "Well, the thing is, I don't think we should wander off away from Koromon village at least not without Ethan and Gabumon." Agumon said. "Listen, it's fine Agumon, what if a stronger digimon shows up, all the digimon that have showed up so far have been rookie level, so what if a champion level shows up, we need to be able to digivolve to Champion ourselves." I explained to Agumon. "Yeah, I guess you're right Luis, anyways, that still doesn't explain why you insisted we leave Ethan and Gabumon at the village." "That's the thing Agumon, remember those Goblimon that attacked the village for the last 3 days?" "Yeah, what about em?" "Well, I found their camp while doing our nightly rounds last night." "Really?" "Yeah, really. Also, it looks like they work for an Ogremon and it just so happens that Ogremon's are Champions meaning if we beat him you are one step closer to digivolving." "Alright." as we were walking through the forest and walking up the hill overlooking the village underneath, that's when we saw a Goblimon scout running deeper into the forest from the top of the hill. "Come on Agumon, let's get them." As we ran after the Goblimon, we noticed that there was a fire in the distance of where he was headed, it was vague, but surely there. "That's the camp." I whispered to Agumon. As we were watching the camp, two Goblimons snuck up behind us. Agumon turned at the last possible moment and shouted: LUIS, LOOK OUT! I turned towards the goblimon and got hit right in the face, an instant Knockout. When I awoke, I felt heat from under me but the longer I was thinking about it, the more it felt like it was spinning around me. I opened my eyes to see a Goblimon spinning me around on a stick with a handle, underneath me was a fire. I felt sick to my stomach. I noticed Agumon unconscious right outside the entrance to a big tent tied down to a metal pole that was lodged into the ground. I shouted at Agumon in terror, that's when it happened. Agumon awoke, and I noticed something. I heard footsteps. They were coming from the tent that Agumon was next to. As the front of the tent opened, I saw what appeared to be a giant green monster in a brown loincloth with messed up teeth, and a bone club. It was a Champion. It just had the look of the Goblimon, but was bigger, stronger, and WAY uglier. It started walking towards me. It stopped about 3 feet from me and motioned for the goblimon to stop spinning me. When I faced him, he looked me dead in the eyes and he smiled an ugly smile, full of evil intent. "So you're one of the humans that have been messing with my Goblimons, aren't you." Said the ugly creature. "So what if I am? What's it to you?" I responded. Its smile faded from its face as it looked me in the eye angrily. "You think you can stop my assault on Koromon Village?" "I mean, with how weak your Goblimon are, I assumed you wouldn't mind if we took some out." After I said that he grabbed the bottom of the stick I was attached to, and lifted me up to eye level. "You know what, Human?.. I think I'll.. End you here and now." He motioned for the Goblimon to grab me. Then when they held me tight, he ran the club into my gut. It hurt. I let out a sound. He started laughing as he readied to finish me off. That's when I heard a howl about 10 feet from me. He stopped, and looked in the direction the sound was coming from, I turned. I saw Ethan riding what appeared to be an oversized white wolf with blue stripes on it. "Garurumon!" Ethan shouted. "Howling Blaster!" Said the creature he was riding. It hit the ugly digimon, and it was knocked back a few feet. All the surrounding Goblimon were on the ground, fainted. "Yo Ethan, aren't I glad you came to save me, anyways, who's that digimon you're riding?" I said. "Garurumon, Gabumon digivolved when I heard you were in trouble." After Ethan said that, I looked around to see Agumon, burning the rope that held him to the pole. It appeared that he decided to escape after Garurumon used his attack. As I looked back in the direction of the ugly digimon, I saw it was getting back up. "Hey Ethan, you might want to get me out from this situation so I can help." Ethan ran over to me after pulling out a pocket knife to cut the rope. The Ugly digimon shouted at us saying: "You think this will stop us, we will end you sooner than later but for now, hope you will last another day." After that, the Ugly digimon, later to be known as Ogremon, ran off deeper into the woods. After he left, Ethan cut me free from the rope binding me. "Thanks man, I started to lose feeling in my arms after being tied up for so long." As I looked down at my shirt I saw I was bleeding, I must have gotten cut after the Ogremon jabbed his Club into my stomach, Ethan also noticed the cut in my stomach. "Let's get you back to the village, they should have medical supplies there." Ethan told me as he grabbed my shoulder and helped me and Agumon onto Garurumon. On the trip back to the village, I was clutching my stomach to slow the bleeding while also thinking about why Agumon didn't digivolve. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I felt Agumon poking my back. "What is it Agumon?" I asked my Digimon. "Well, I'm sorry for not helping out sooner, it's just that I was scared of fighting that Ogremon." Replied my Digimon partner. "Agumon, it's fine that you were scared, I mean we DID run into a camp knowing full well that there was a champion level digimon there, besides, it's more so my fault since I wanted to get you to digivolve." "Yeah, I'm also sorry I wasn't able to digivolve for you." That's when I felt woozy. I slipped off Garurumon onto the ground. "LUIS!" Shouted Agumon as he saw me fall. It seems I was unlucky, as I fell onto a tree trunk on the side of the path that we were racing down. That's when I heard a groan from under me. As I stood up, the tree trunk also stood up, then it turned to face me. "Hey what's the big idea buddy?" "Oh, I'm sorry mister….?" "Woodmon." "Well, I'm sorry mister woodmon, but I got woozy from the blood loss of this cut on my stomach and, well, I sort of, kind of, fell of my ride." "Well buddy, I'm afraid there's a price to pay for waking me up from my nap." "Uh oh." I ran as fast as i could towards Ethan and both of our digimon. "This isn't my day!" I yelled in fear. "Spitfire!" Yelled out Agumon as he shot out a small blue fire ball from the distance. Just as Ethan got off of Garurumon, Agumon got got off as well to try and attack the Woodmon but as he was about to attack him, he got knocked back. "AGUMON!" That's the first time I felt fear about his well being. But then, my digivice started flashing, he was digivolving. "Agumon Digivolve to…" Agumon started growing bigger and it appeared like he was growing a pair of horns behind his eyes and a horn on his nose. When he stopped glowing I saw that his skin had taken on a blue color with a few black stripes while he had also grown what looked like a black helmet over the top of his head with red stripes and some spikes over his mouth. The spikes coming out from the edges of the helmet had maroon tips while the rest of his helmet had some maroon stripes on it, And through it all, Those Black Belts stayed on his hands. "GeoGreymon (Virus)!" GeoGreymon started charging towards me. He put his frontal horn under me and lifted me onto his head. He looked down towards the Woodmon and cried out his new attack. "Mega Volcano!" He shot out a massive fire blue fireball that exploded on Impact with the Woodmon and make a dome of fire. As the smoke cleared out I saw that the Woodmon was no more. I chuckled for a second. "Hey Agumon that was awesome." "First my name's GeoGreymon now, and second, You best believe that was awesome." We started laughing, then I started coughing cause of the cut on my stomach. That's when Ethan coughed to grab out attention. "Yeah we should probably head back back to the village." said Garurumon. "Alright race you there." I said. That's when GeoGreymon started running off towards the direction of the village. "Hey, wait up!" said Ethan as he got onto Garurumon.

Scene Change

3rd Person POV

We now turn to the Koromon village to see that a new digimon has walked into the village it appeared to be a tall lanky digimon covered in black skin tight clothing with tattered wings and a black mask with devil horns and a pale white face. Hey started to chuckle as he looked around the village. "So this is where those pesky Children have decided to stay at, interesting." said this mysterious digimon. He flapped his tattered wings and flew out of the village into the sky just as the Heroes came out of the forest.

Scene Change

Just as we broke out of the forest GeoGreymon started to pull ahead. That's when he de-digivolved and we fell onto the floor. Ethan turned towards me and starting laughing but about 20 feet from the entrance of the village Garurumon de-digivolved back into Gabumon. That's when me and Agumon picked each other up and ran towards the village. It took a second for Ethan and Gabumon to pick themselves up but that's all we needed to get ahead of them. They started running after us, and just as we were about to get through the village gates I tripped over Agumon's big feet. Ethan and Gabumon beat us into the village then he told a couple of Koromon to help me to the medical hut. I passed out after about 8 Koromons started carrying me on a stretcher. When I awoke i saw that i was on a matress on the floor and agumon was watching over me. I also heard Ethan's voice from outside the Hut. "Hey your awake." "Yeah I am" I said. As I tried sitting up I felt the pain in my stomach "Ow-ow-ow-ow" "Yeah the koromon said you should be good in a couple of hours" After I finally sat up I called out to Ethan from inside the Hut. "Yeah?" Ethan responded. "Can you grab me some water from the well, I'm thirsty." Ethan proceeded to go to the well and grab water for the injured Luis.

P.O.V Change

That's when a Koromon hopped over to Ethan. "Hey Ethan." said the Koromon. Ethan looked at the Koromon to see what it wanted. "What is it?" "Can you follow me, I found a weird Botamon and I think it's hurt." Ethan proceeded to follow the Koromon into what he would soon learn was a trap.

P.O.V Change

As I was waiting for Ethan I called Agumon over to me. "Agumon let's go look for Ethan" I said. "But You're injured" said Agumon. I proceeded to take off my bandages and showed that that the cut was all but gone. "See I'm all better." I told Agumon. "If you say so" said Agumon. As we were walking through the village we noticed a black dome in the distance. "Agumon?" "Yeah?" "You know what I'm thinking right?" "Yeah let's go". We ran for about 20 minutes and got to the outside of the dome. "Alright Agumon, It's Time to digivolve" I shouted out while holding my digivice but nothing happened. "Um...what?" I started looking at the digivice to see why it didn't work. That's when a rectangular hole opened in the dome, sort of like a door way. "I guess they were expecting us, Huh Agumon." "Yeah i guess so." as we walked into the dome the hole behind us closed and the entire area went dark. "Agumon, Lights please." Agumon then proceeded to shoot fire out of him mouth in a straight beam to light up the dome but the weird thing is the fire seemed to stop only about 3 feet from us, when he usually can shoot his blasts at least 10 feet. "Agumon stop." "Okie dokie boss" as I walked forward i saw that it wasn't that the fire stopped but that it passed through something. I stuck my hand towards the place where his fire disappeared to and saw that my hand seemed to disappear. "Woah." I retracted my arm and saw my hand was still there. "Alright Agumon follow me." 'Yes sir." We walked through the wall to see that we were in the forest but all the leaves on the trees were black and there appeared to be a lake in the center. "Agumon stay on your guard." I put my digivice in my pocket and started walking forwards, Agumon by my side the whole time. "Hey Luis" "Yeah "Agumon" i said as i was watching the trees. "Who's that in the lake?" "Huh?" I looked to see what appeared to be a silver haired pale-skinned lady standing in the lake. "Hey Lady, What's going on here?" I said as I walked into the water, little did I know this would be a mistake. The mysterious lady turned towards me and then her left arm shot out at me, growing in size and grabbing me. "Luis!" Yelled agumon as he jumped onto her arm and bit into it. She laughed and said "You will be fine prizes for Mistress Mariah." Right after that she slammed me down into the lake and all i felt was falling and then i hit what felt like stone. As i tried getting up I felt a weight fall onto my back and heard a familiar voice. "Sorry Luis." "It's fine Agumon." As we both got up we saw that we were in what looked like a cell and that the hole that we fell through had closed up. "Hm alright lets see how will we get out of here" as I looked around the cell I saw what looked like claw marks and a small little crack in the corner going about a quarter of the way up the wall but how deep into it we wouldn't know. "You see the crack, Agumon?" "Yeah?" "You know what to do." "Body Blow" Agumon shouted as he punched the wall. As we crawled through the hole we noticed that we were entering a different cell and when we entered we found who we were looking for. "Agumon get Ethan down." Agumon proceeded to break the chains holding Ethan to the wall. Lucky for Ethan I caught him. "Don't worry buddy, I got you." "Thanks." As we were walking to the front of the cell we heard a weight drop . We looked behind us to see the lady from before but this time she was in a black skin tight outfit with zippers on it and some of them were open. She also sported a pair of black wings and what appeared to be a face on a piece of the outfit that had torn off. "So you believe you can my escape my mistress's dungeon, what fools you three are,I LadyDevimon will ensure you won't escape." Just as she charged at us we heard a voice say "Blue Blaster!" and the cell door came flying by us and slammed into the lady. We looked back to see Gabumon standing outside the cell. "Come we have to leave this place." as we ran from the cell we heard unholy screaming coming from the it. LadyDevimon come out of it in a red version of the outfit she was just in. We found a set of stairs and started running as fast as we could up them. When we found our way out of the stairwell to find ourselves back in the forest. "So we made it out of there." Just as i said that the LadyDevimon burst out of the ground in front of us and it seemed that she was quite mad. "So you thought that you could get out of here without fighting ME? You all will die for that." Just as she said that 2 DarkTyrannomon appeared from the tree's around us. "Prepare to die!" "No you should be prepared to be disappointed, Ready Ethan?" "Yeah" "Agumon/Gabumon It's time to digivolve." As we said that a little thumb scanner appeared on the bottom of our digivices and a voice came from them saying, "Please place thumbs in scanners to start the digivolution process". We slid our thumbs onto the scanner and shouted "Digivolution."

(Play Believer from Digimon Savers/Data Squad.)

"Agumon/Gabumon Digivolve to…" Twin beams of lights shot up from around our digimon and broke the dome we were in. As the light simmered down we saw them in their Champion forms. "GeoGreymon (Virus)" Shouted my partner. "Garurumon!" Shouted Ethan's.

(Stop Playing the Song)

The second they finished digivolving they shot out their attacks. "Mega Volcano!" "Howling Blaster!" About 10 feet from the LadyDevimon the two attacks combined, but as if it was fated we were unable to hit her because both the DarkTyrannomon Stepped in front of us and took the hit. As the smoke cleared we saw bits of data flying in the air and then they shot towards the LadyDevimon and she grew to about double her size. "You really are idiots for allowing me the chance to absorb this much data." She then swiped her left arm and slammed our digimon into the ground. In sync, Ethan and Luis both yelled for their Digimon. : "Garurumon!" "GeoGreymon!" We started running towards our digimon partners, only to get back handed by LadyDevimon. "Luis!" "Ethan!" Shouted our digimon partners at the same time. They stood up and charged towards the LadyDevimon, Unfortunately GeoGreymon got clotheslined and Garurumon got his head slammed into the ground. "We're no match for her.." Ethan said. "We have to try! Or else they're done for!" I replied. As we stood up, the little panels on the side of our digivices started flashing. As if the digivices wanted us to connect them, we felt a pull towards the other device. A voice said from the digivice, "Please connect to the corresponding XY D-vice." "Well the Digivices haven't steered us wrong SO far." I said. We touched the two panel-like things together, we couldn't see anything, it was too bright. "What is this, a last attempt at escaping? It won't work. You two are pathetic, including those worthless Digimon." LadyDevimon said. Our digimon started glowing in red and gold and started to stand back up. "Warp DNA Digivolution!" Shouted our Digimon partners. "GeoGreymon (Virus) Warp DNA digivolve to…." "Garurumon Warp DNA digivolve to…."

(Play Brave Heart from digimon Tri)

They then turned into twin balls of energy and shot of into the sky by about 40 feet until they collided and merged and in a combined voice they shouted out "Omegamon Alter-S". As the sphere of light cleared we saw a Knight in white armor in a black cape with its back to us. As it threw out its right arm we saw a black sword with a gold edge appear from what appeared to be a giant, gold, robotic, wolf head. "For trying to end the lives of these children, and for daring to bring your sinful ways to this land, you will be executed."

(Stop Playing Brave Heart)

(Start Playing Connect Jump from Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth)

"You think you can stop me? Who do you think you are?" Right after she finished that sentence, Omegamon swooped in behind her. "What!?" Omegamon swiftly kicked her into the sky and followed after her. When LadyDevimon finally stopped ascending she looked down to see if Omegamon was still following her, oh was she wrong to look down. "Prepare for your execution" said Omegamon's voice from above. As she looked up Omegamon sliced her clean in two, right through her face. As her data struggled to stay intact she looked at Omegamon and said "Wh-who are you?" "I am the executioner of anyone who dares to harm the innocent." He then pointed his left arm at her and said "Supreme Cannon!" The moment the cannon fired the sky was consumed by a ball of light, it engulfed the clouds completely. Once the explosion cleared, there was nothing left but Omegamon.

So no authors notes this time just good old fashioned stories.


End file.
